


Back In Time  Chapter 1

by Cassysj (Plumetta)



Category: Back to the Future (Movies), Moonlight (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:15:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24843664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plumetta/pseuds/Cassysj
Summary: A crossover of Moonlight and Back To the Future.  An alternate universe where Mick St. John and Emmett Brown were cousins.  It really doesn't make sense unless you are familiar with both universes but 1985 was an important year for both characters.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story I wrote over 8 years ago. It was a crossover of the vampire show Moonlight and Back To the Future. I do not own any characters from either Moonlight or Back To the Future. No copyright infringement is intended.

Mick had been sitting in the car for hours. He was surprised to see Josef’s convertible pull up. He rolled down the window and Josef snapped.

“Drive. You have one minute to get out of here. Meet me at the mansion.”

Mick turned on the engine and sped off. Fifteen minutes later he arrived at Josef’s Hollywood Palace.

“When are you getting a car phone? Josef growled. It’s 1985."

“Josef, if someone needs to reach me they can call me at home or the office. The service will track me down.”

“You were about to get arrested. Mrs. Turner called the cops and said a man was parked on her street the last three nights at 2AM. If you had a car phone when I got the call from LAPD I could have gotten in touch with you."

Mick slumped in his chair. “All right I’ll get a car phone.”

“How about you stop being a stalker?”

“I’m not stalking her. Mick said. I’m making sure nothing bad happens to her.”

“Mick…..Coraline is dead. The child is safe.”

“Josef, it’s a dangerous world we live in. There are perverts and….

Josef raised his hand. “I know but you’re crossing a line. I’m going to be leaving in a few months.”

Mick was surprised. “Leaving?”

Josef sighed. “Yes. Unlike you I don’t stay in one city for fifty years. I’m thinking Chicago, maybe you’d like a fresh start.”

Mick’s answer was immediate. “No.”

Josef sighed. “In that case I want to make sure you don’t get destroyed by the Cleaners before I go. He tossed him a wallet and passport.

“What’s this?”

“Travel documents. I want you to leave LA for a month and when you come back you’ll see nothing happened to the baby. I need to make sure you’re not going to spend the rest of your life following her. It’s not good for you or her.”

“Josef…..

Josef clapped his hands. “Enough. You fly to London tomorrow. I want a nice big ocean to separate us. There are credit cards in that wallet to go wherever you want.

Mick’s eyes turned silver. “I’m not a freshie looking for a sugar daddy.”

Josef also transitioned. “Drinking dead blood has put you in a sour mood. You weren’t always so judgmental of feeders. It’s not my money anyway. I’ll reimburse myself from your retirement account. Mick, it’s important that you get some distance, otherwise that woman is going to get scared and disappear in the middle of the day with that child and you’ll never find her.

Josef said the magic words. Beth was the only reason he didn’t drive into the desert and wait for death. If he lost her…..it was unthinkable. Better to lose track for a few weeks instead of forever.

Mick flew to London and tried to forget about Beth. He tried and failed. Every little blonde girl reminded him. He foolishly left London for Stockholm and in the ocean of blondes left for Zurich. Josef had been encouraging him for years to open a Swiss Bank Account. 

Three weeks into his exile he flew back to the United States and arrived in San Francisco. He couldn’t risk going into LAX, he was sure Josef had the airport staked out.

He rented a car and drove to Hill Valley, CA. He used to spend two weeks there every summer from the time he could walk until he was a teenager. His Mom had grown up here and his Aunt Sarah had married into the wealthy Brown family. 

He and his cousin Emmett had been something of an anomaly both being only children in a time of big families. Emmett was two years older but they always enjoyed playing together. They stopped visiting when Emmett went away to college and then the war and life caused them to drift apart. The last time he saw Emmett was on his wedding day in 1952. Aunt Sarah and Uncle Erhardt had died in a car crash in 1950, for all he knew Emmett was dead. He would be at least sixty-five by now.

Mick drove around Hill Valley and couldn’t believe all the changes. He hadn’t been there since 1938. What was once a nice small town was now a suburban sprawl with shopping malls. He drove up the road to where the Brown mansion should be but there was nothing there. Mick found himself overcome with sorrow. He didn’t know if Emmett had ever married, had kids or what happened to their huge house. He walked on the property and saw that the treehouse where Emmett showed him his science experiments was still there. He continue to walk the grounds and saw the huge parking garage where Uncle Erhardt had kept four cars an unimaginable amount in 1935. He wondered why the garage and treehouse remained. If Emmett had sold the property wouldn’t the new owners have bulldozed everything. He was so distracted he didn’t hear the dog coming until it had actually latched on to his leg. He bared his own fangs and the dog let go and started to whimper. He felt guilty. The little dog looked just like the sheepdogs Emmett had growing up. 

“Good boy. I’m not going to hurt you.” Mick said gently

The dog cowered in fear and Mick heard a voice cry out.

“Einstein! Einstein! What did you do to my dog?”

Mick could have run, probably should have run but instead he turned to face the voice.

Doctor Emmett Brown’s jaw dropped and he said. “Great Scott! It’s Mickey St. John.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mick St. John is reunited with his cousin Emmett

Mick was about to say “You must be thinking of my Dad.” but before he could say anything his cousin said.

“Did you fall off the toilet too?” Emmett asked.

Mick was as confused as he looked. “Huh?”

“That’s when I figured out the Flux Capacitor which makes time travel possible. It’s taken me thirty years and my entire family fortune but I’m almost ready. How did you do it Mick? If you were trying to go home you must have overshot by at least twenty-five years or thirty years.

“What’s a Flux Capacitor?”

Emmett shook his head. “It’s what makes time travel possible. It’s the only explanation unless there is a hole in the space/time continuum. You haven’t aged a day.

Every vampire instinct was telling Mick to explain this was mistaken identity but Emmett Brown was the only family he had left. He couldn’t tell him about vampires, Emmett was so curious it would get him killed. He could see him looking for vampires to conduct scientific experiments on.

“Emmett, I don’t know what you’re talking about. I went on a cruise for my honeymoon, there was a storm and then the next thing I know I’m in a life boat and it’s 1985..

“Cruise? I thought you were going to Palm Springs.”

“Coraline met some friends there and they invited us on their yacht. We flew east and set sail for Bermuda 

“Great Scott! I thought those stories about the Bermuda Triangle were a myth. How long did the storm last?”

“I don’t remember. We fell asleep and when we woke up we were nowhere near Bermuda, we were in the water and a ship brought us to Martinique. Thank God Coraline can speak French. I don’t know what happened to the captain or her friends. Coraline called her sister Cynthia.”

“Sister? Emmett asked. “I thought she didn’t have any family.”

“She has a sister, Cynthia. She was her maid of honor. She’s almost sixty but she lives in the same house so we sent a telegram. I don’t know what happened to anyone else on the boat. The police believed we were in a state of shock and Cynthia flew in and said she was Coraline’s mother. You know they had a lot of money so she got some forged documents. She’s just so happy to see Coraline she doesn’t care about all the time that’s passed.

Emmett glanced behind Mick as if waiting for someone to appear. “Where is Coraline?”

“She went to Paris with her sister. I told her I had to come home and see my family, let them know I’m alive. I couldn’t find them in LA so I thought I’d come here and maybe…….maybe you could tell me where they are.

Emmett shifted on his feet and stared at the ground. “Thirty years is a long time Mick. Your folks have been gone…..a long time. Your Pop died of cancer in ‘65 and your Mom just passed about five years ago of a heart attack. I took care of their funerals, I put them right near my folks.

Mick laughed. “I’m not sure your Dad would want to be near my Dad forever.”

Emmett smiled. “It’s not like they were getting a lot of company. I’m the end of the line.

“You never married?”

Emmett shook his head. “No, I’ve been too busy with science. Emmett brightened “Which is good for you because if it works you can go back to 1952 and tell yourself not to go to Bermuda. I mean it would be dangerous to change something like the assassination of JFK but you’re a musician…..

Mick played dumb. “Who is JFK?”

“Oh Mick. I better not tell you too much. I should be ready in a couple of months I just have to find some plutonium.

Mick raised his eyebrows. “Plutonium?

“I’ll tell you all about it. Why don’t you come inside and I’ll get you something to eat.

Mick followed his eccentric cousin to hear more about “time travel”. It was as ridiculous as “vampires.”


	3. Back In Time Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mick looks for some help from Josef with his cousin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own any recognizable characters no copyright infringement is intended.

Mick had been listening to his cousin for three hours explain how time travel worked. He told him he was overwhelmed and needed to get some sleep. Emmett tried to get him to eat something first but he refused.

After he was sure Emmett had fallen asleep he made a collect call to Josef.

“Mick, where are you?”

“I need a doctor at 1955 Riverside Drive, Hill Valley, California”

“Doctor or Cleaner?”

“Doctor. I need a human disoriented and unconscious for 24-48 hours. 

I’ll have the doctor there in an hour. Can you contain her until then?”

“Him, and yes he’s asleep.

“Him? How much does he weigh? The medication needs to be measured for height and weight.

Approximately 5’10, 170 pounds, 65 years of age.

Josef laughed. “I didn’t know you had Daddy issues.”

“Josef, now is not the time. I’m coming back home after I make sure he’s all right. It’s important that he isn’t hurt or damaged. 

“Mick, who is this guy?”

“He’s from my life before….but he can change my future.”

Mick let the doctor in and he gave Emmett a shot. “He’ll sleep through the weekend.” Dr. Johnson said. 

“Is he going to be all right?”

The doctor laughed “Like you care. He’ll be fine just a little confused. I’ll send Mr. Kostan my bill.

Mick drove back to Josef’s mansion and arrived about an hour before sunrise.

“What the hell is going on Mick?’

“Josef, can you get your hands on plutonium?”

“Why? Do you want to nuke someone?’

"No."

“Mick that isn’t a yes or no question. I need to know the reason.”

Mick told him about his cousin and how rational he seemed when he discussed time travel. Josef thought his friend was having a nervous breakdown.

“Did you tell him you were a vampire?” Josef said quietly

“No. I said I got stuck in the Bermuda Triangle.

Josef laughed. “That’s a good one. I’ll have to remember that. Mick, if he’s so naïve he believes that what makes you think he could actually build a time machine.”

“Josef, he’s brilliant. He just needs plutonium to test it. I could go back in time. What if I never married Coraline?

“Excellent. Then you never would have met me and we wouldn’t be having this conversation about plutonium.”

Mick sighed. “Josef isn’t there anything in your life you would have done differently?”

“I don’t look back Mick.” He said sharply. 

“I know but if you could travel back in time and change one thing, what would you do?

Josef was quiet for over a minute. “I would have taken a train out of Penn Station instead of Grand Central. 

Mick paused. “I don’t know what that means but you can do it. If the time machine works, I’ll be an old man, Beth will never be kidnapped and you can change whatever you think needs changing.”

Josef had a faraway look Mick had never seen before. “Mick, I think you're crazy. I’ll check him out and if I’m convinced, I know people who can get the supplies he needs but you have got to stay put. Take the East Wing, I'll send Lana up to feed you.

"I don't eat fresh anymore."

"Mick, I think you're having delusions from dead blood. Prove me wrong."

"All right but not Lana, send me Rory."

"She has pink hair this week."

"Doesn't matter. Lana hates me, Rory can at least stomach me."

"Fine. I'll send Rory, what is your cousin's name?

Mick hesitated. 

"I have the address Mick, don't annoy me by making me work for it."

"Emmett Brown."


End file.
